


CVS

by ArachnidAnthology



Series: your body is not your own [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: Lucifer's skull, the fourth dimension, the toothbrush, and the Butterfinger™.  It's all there.





	CVS

It’s 1 am. It was 1 am when you parked your car and walked out of the parking lot. Did you walk out of the parking lot? You don't know. You don't remember. You feel like you’ve been here your whole life. It does not matter. You're in CVS now.

You glance at the cashier from your spot in front of the eternally opening and closing automatic doors. Your first thought was that they were broken. No, you realize. They aren't broken, just constantly letting in and out the entities unseen to the human eye. That's pretty neat, you think.

The cashier’s all seeing eyes follow you as you venture deeper into the convenience store. You turn left and right down rows and aisles, not exactly knowing where you're going. The path you are taking feels familiar. But you've never taken this path, you've never been in this store before. Have you? It does not matter.

Ah, yes, this is why you're here, you think. This is why you exist, this is the meaning of life. The lone Butterfinger™ bar stares at you from across the aisle, it's gaze almost as intense as the cashier’s. It calls to you, you need this, take it. You grab the sacred treat from the shelves and drop it into your basket. When did you grab a basket? You're pretty sure this place does not provide baskets. Maybe the cashier slipped it to you, you think as you wander down the aisles of this fabricated universe - convenience store, you mean.

You pick up some pretty interesting things along the way, like Lucifer’s skull, the fourth dimension, and a toothbrush. You think they will come in handy one day. 

Even in the deepest parts of the store, the cashier’s gaze bores into the depths of your soul. It makes you feel very very naked. Maybe you are naked. Who needs clothes in CVS anyway. Not you.

You feel something sticky and cold running through your fingers. When you look down, nothing is there. Nothing you can see, at least. A lonely entity maybe, you think. You make a beeline towards the very back of the store, to the most molecularly unstable part of CVS. The bathrooms. You need to wash your hands. Now, the Butterfinger™ tells you.

The doors to the bathroom welcome you and you step inside, making your way over to the sink. You look into the mirror. Look, look, look. In the mirror, behind you dance several entities of the universe that are not there when you turn around. Maybe they're shy, you think. You turn around to face the mirror. How long have you been looking into the mirror? Hours, it feels. Why are you in the bathroom, again? You exit.

As soon as you step back into the stable parts of the store, you realize something is very very wrong. You don't know what, though. Something feels different, but it all feels the same. The Butterfinger™ decides for you, that you should leave. Right now. The last time you checked though, nobody can leave CVS. No one. You comply anyway. You go to the register where the cashier stares into your soul once more.

You take a good look at the cashier. When you entered the store, you swore it was your mother manning the register but now it's your uncle. Do you even have a mother? You don't think so. An uncle? You don't remember. Do you even exist. You don't care. It does not matter. You are in CVS.

You pay for your Standard CVS Items™ and exist the store. The wrong feeling follows you out. As soon as you step into the parking lot, your eyes snap open and you're in bed. You twist your head towards the clock on your nightstand. It's 1 am.

You look down. There in the mysterious basket, lay your items. Lucifer’s skull, the fourth dimension, the toothbrush and the Butterfinger™. It's all there. But then you remember. CVS does not exist. And neither do you. You look again. The items are gone but the basket remains. You pick up the basket and stand in the empty space that is the void. You will find it. You must. The CVS.


End file.
